


4 Times Kageyama's Team Got Jealous Seeing Him Interact With Other Teams and 1 Time They Knew They Had Nothing To Worry About

by bloopy



Series: Seijoh Manager Kageyama [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1 Things, Cute, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealous Team, Kageyama goes to Aoba Johsai, Kageyama is adorable, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: basically what the title saysAlternatively: 4 times Kageyama makes sure his teammates don't get arrested for murdering other teams(honestly the poor guy puts up with so much.)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Watari Shinji, Kageyama Tobio & Yahaba Shigeru, Kageyama Tobio and Semi Eita, Koganegawa Kanji & Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Seijoh Manager Kageyama [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	4 Times Kageyama's Team Got Jealous Seeing Him Interact With Other Teams and 1 Time They Knew They Had Nothing To Worry About

  1. Shiratorizawa



Kageyama was deep in thought as he stared at the different displays in front of him. He needed a new guitar pick but as always, got heavily sidetracked to the latest guitar displays. Kageyama sighed one last time before turning in the other direction. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the people around him, leading to:

“Oi! Watch where you're going!” 

“I-I’m so sorry sir!” Kageyama kept his head down apologetically, not even looking up at the person he ran into. 

“Wait a second…. doesn't this guy go to Seijoh?” Kageyama looked up at the familiar voice.

“Shiratorizawa?” Kageyama looked at the three guys in front of him. He recognized them as Ushijima, Tendou, and Semi.

“You. You are Seijoh’s manager, am I correct?” Ushijima stared at him like he was an interesting puzzle. 

“Um yes Ushijima-san. Sorry for running into you Semi-san.” Kageyama nodded towards Semi who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Dyou play?” He jutted his chin out to the guitar display behind Kageyama.

Kageyama nodded shyly. He had actually started playing to gain more finger dexterity as a setter, but couldn't bring himself to stop even after he had to retire from playing. 

“You any good?” Semi got a sly look on his face. 

Kageyama felt the familiar spirit of competitiveness enter his blood and he looked at the third year with fire in his eyes. “Better than you I'm sure of it.”

“Oooooooh looks like the little Seijoh kid wants to challenge Semi-semi! How interesting!” Tendou exclaimed as he leaned over Kageyama who stared back at him unflinchingly. 

“Alright Seijoh. You're on. I know just the place” Semi beckoned to Kageyama to follow along. 

The place turned out to be an arcade in which Semi immediately led him to the Guitar Hero game. Kageyama felt a grin on his face, the last time he had been to an arcade was years ago. He'd forgotten how fun they could be. 

He got into position with Semi next to him as they squabbled over which song to pick, Tendou behind them yelling out his opinions as Ushijima stood silently observing. 

Half an hour later, Semi and Kageyama shook hands on a truce. No matter what level they put, they always managed to tie to the point where Tendou claimed that there was some sort of cheating going on. 

“Good game Kageyama.” 

“You too Semi-san. This was….fun.”

“It was, wasn't it. Here, gimme your phone.” Semi held out his hand as Kageyama placed his phone in it.

“Now you have all three of our numbers. Text me if you ever want to play again. None of these jokers think that playing guitar is a worthwhile hobby.” Semi glared at his friends.

“You're a setter. It's good for your skills.” Kageyama replied.

“Yeah that's why I- wait how do you know that?” 

“I used to be a setter.”

“Oh well color me intrigued! Why'd ya stop? Couldn't keep up with Oikawa?” Tendou’s grin became sharp. 

Kageyama swallowed down the lingering memories of middle school and put on a small grin instead. He lifted his pant leg up to his knee where his black knee brace was on full display.

“I'm retired actually. It's why I'm a manager. Anyways I have to go.” Kageyama tried to rush out but felt his arm being grabbed. 

He turned around and saw Tendou staring at him apologetically. “Wait a second kid. We're about to go have lunch. Come with us will ya?”

Kageyama thought about it and decided that eating out with people he somewhat knew was better than eating alone at home. 

\------

“IWA-CHAN!” 

“Yell in my ear in public again and I'll give you something to yell about Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi turned around and snapped at Oikawa who didn’t have the decency to look apologetic. 

“Looooook! Tell me I’m imagining this!” Iwaizumi looked over to where his best friend was pointing and…

“Is that...our manager….with Shiratorizawa!” Iwaizumi exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes but when he blinked, the sight of Kageyama sitting with three Shiratorizawa third years, one of whom was Ushijima of all people, was still there. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and nodded, years of friendship allowing them to communicate without need for exchanging words. 

Kageyama looked up from his food as Tendou began to laugh hysterically. He tried not to grimace too much as he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk up to their table with murder in their eyes. 

“Tobio-chan. What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Having lunch Oikawa-senpai.”

“Don’t sass me.” Kageyama rolled his eyes at that, because seriously, _Oikawa_ of all people was asking not to be sassed? 

“Is there a problem Oikawa?” Ushijima was confused as to why Oikawa was making such a big deal over lunch. 

“I wasn’t talking to you Ushiwaka! Tobio-chan come with us, we can do some shopping together!”

Kageyama tried very hard not to facepalm. Oikawa was _jealous_ that he was sitting with Shiratorizawa? Was he 5? Unfortunately when Kageyama tried to look to Iwaizumi for moral support, he found Iwaizumi in the middle of a staring contest with Semi. Kageyama groaned deeply and wished that he would one day be able to meet a normal third year. 

“Oikawa. If your manager prefers to sit with us than go shopping with you, then maybe you should have gone to Shiratorizawa.” 

Kageyama sighed as he dragged a screaming Oikawa away while waving to his new friends. At least he was a nice enough manager to make sure his captain didn’t get arrested for murder. 

2) Karasuno

Kageyama was grocery shopping for his sister who decided that if her little brother had to walk past the grocery store each day going home from school, she was going to take advantage of it. 

As he was placing his items in the checkout counter, his knee began to twinge. Kageyama sighed knowing that this was going to mean a lot of pain tomorrow. He stared at the bags in front of him and wished he didn’t have to buy so much milk because now his knee was definitely going to protest. Unfortunately, Kageyama didn’t want to ask his sister to come help him because she was recovering from a cold and it was still icy and wet outside. He braced himself and picked up the bags to walk home as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, as fast as possible didn’t mean as _safe_ as possible. 

“Agh!” Kageyama tried to bite down a scream of pain when he slipped on a patch of ice that sent him and his groceries flying. His knee exploded in pain causing spots to appear in his vision. The pain jolted up his leg and Kageyama knew that he wasn’t going to be able to walk home. He felt for his phone but realized he couldn’t find it. Kageyama felt his breathing speed up as he began to panic, this phone was _new_ and if he broke or lost it then they wouldn’t be able to afford another one so soon! 

“Hey buddy. Ya looking for this?” Kageyama looked up and saw a cheerful looking guy with spiky hair and a taller, rough looking guy with a buzzcut staring at him. He blinked again and realized they were wearing the Karasuno uniforms. 

“Oh yeah. Thanks a lot.” Kageyama took his phone from the cheerful guy and was pleased to note it wasn’t _too_ banged up. 

“Dude. You okay?” The buzz cut guy spoke with a level of concern. Kageyama looked to where he was pointing and sighed. 

“Yeah sorry. My leg spasms sometimes if I hit my knee hard enough. It should pass soon.”

“Woah. How’re you gonna get home?” 

“I’ll call my sister I guess.” Kageyama said reluctantly, already guessing that Miwa was probably asleep and his mistake meant she’d have to wake up and get him. 

“Or...we could take you!” 

Kageyama looked at them with confusion. The shorter guy was jumping up and down excitedly as he grabbed Kageyama’s fallen groceries and picked up the bags when he was done. Buzz cut guy tried helping Kageyama up but when they realized that he wasn’t going to be able to walk much on his own, he decided to carry him piggyback style. Kageyama’s face was red in embarrassment but at least it was better than being carried in a bridal style. 

He pointed them in the direction of his house, but as they were walking, Kageyama realized something important. “Um why are you guys helping me?”

“Soo you’re saying we should have left you on the sidewalk?” Buzz cut guy asked. 

Kageyama blushed as he tried to think of a proper response. The shorter guy laughed and punched him in the shoulder. “You’re a funny guy. I like you.” 

Kageyama spent the rest of the walk home listening to the banter of his two saviors and when his sister asked him why all the eggs were crushed, he didn’t know how to tell her it’s because a kid from another school thought that they were being followed and decided to use the eggs as weapons but ended up just scaring the poor cat that wanted food. It was only later that night that Kageyama realized that he didn’t know the two guys’ names. 

The next day, as Kageyama was preparing to leave, he was approached by two of his upperclassmen. 

“Yahaba-san. Watari-san. How can I help you?” Kageyama asked as he packed up the last of his papers. 

“Oh not much. We just realized that we don’t actually know much about our new manager, so we wanted to see if we could walk you home!” Yahaba smiled brightly. Kageyama looked at them both in confusion but he was starting to realize that in Seijoh, it was best to just smile and nod along to whatever random stuff is going on, which is what he did now.

Kageyama thanked his teammates for walking him home and was confused at the ridiculously smug expressions they were wearing but chose to ignore it. Meanwhile, Yahaba and Watari were both feeling proud of themselves for helping their new manager, they decided from now on, they would walk home with him every day so that he doesn’t have to get picked up by Karasuno second years. 

(It didn’t work and Kageyama gave them the neutral face of displeasure when, in the next week, Yahaba almost picked a fight with buzz cut guy when they ran into each other on the way home, but it was fun while it lasted. Kageyama also made sure to go up to the two guys when they had a practice match in Karasuno and loudly ask for their numbers in front of everyone. The look on Yahaba’s face was worth it and also the group chat profile picture for a month.)

3) Date Tech

“I still can’t believe Hinata decided to sneak into an official training camp.” Kindaichi spoke as he made his way to Shiratorizawa with Kageyama and Kunimi. 

“We know man. You’ve said that for the past three days.” Kunimi yawned, still annoyed that the Seijoh upperclassmen had forced them to accept the invitation for a Miyagi first year training camp. 

When they got there, Kunimi and Kindaichi began to warm up as Kageyama made his way to where Semi was beckoning him excitedly. (The Shiratorizawa third years told Kageyama to come along with his teammates today even if he couldn't play, and Kageyama was 10% sure it was because they wanted to see him, and 90% sure that it was because Tendou and Semi wanted to annoy Oikawa and Iwaizumi-especially after Shiratorizawa finally lost to Seijoh in the last tournament.)

“Tobio-kun guess what I have!” Semi was jumping up and down in place with excitement. 

“What?” Semi took out his phone and showed Kageyama a picture. 

“New guitar!” Kageyama exclaimed as he marveled the glossy exterior and fine painting of it.

“Yeah bro! It’s so sweet I can’t-” 

“EITA ARE YOU HERE TO GOSSIP OR TO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL! AND WHO IS THIS KID! DIDN’T I TELL YOU NO OUTSIDERS ALLOWED!” 

Kageyama and Semi both winced as Coach Washijo yelled out from the other side of the court. They went over and realized that he wanted Semi to help the new Date Tech setter to work on his skills. 

“Oh Kageyama can help me coach. He used to be a setter too y’know so he can totally stay in camp and help out.” 

“Oh really. Show me what you got kid and I’ll see if I shouldn't send you home right now.” 

Kageyama nodded and picked up a ball, a slight feeling of nervousness making it’s way into his stomach. Kunimi and Kindaichi noticed what he was about to do and were about to say something in protest, but Kageyama looked at them and promised it would only be a couple. The coach told Goshiki to get into position, Kageyama got himself ready and…..

“WOAH!” Koganegawa yelled out excitedly as Kageyama delivered a perfect set to Goshiki who looked surprised to find the ball exactly where he wanted. Kageayama grinned, secretly pleased that he hadn’t lost his skills after not practicing in so long. 

Everyone else looked impressed and slightly shocked, but Koganegawa was still the most expressive of all, looking at Kageyama like he had just given him a million yen. 

Kageyama’s little demonstration meant that Coach Washijo allowed him to stay for the rest of the week to help Semi with Koganegawa. Koganegawa decided the second he saw Kageyama set for the first time, that he was going to be as cool as that one day which meant he needed to be just like Kageyama!

“Umm what is Koganegawa doing?” Kindaichi asked as Koganegawa stared at them from across the dining hall-or more accurately, stared at Kageyama from across the dining hall. 

Kunimi snickered. “You mean you haven’t noticed? He’s been copying Kageyama ever since he saw him serve.” 

Kageyama looked up from his food, a confused look on his face. “Wait really? He said he was training to be a better setter.”

“Yeah genius. By copying you, he thinks he’ll be a better setter.” 

Before Kageyama could respond, Koganegawa began to make his way over to them carrying some papers in his hands. He reached the table and dropped the papers in front of Kageyama before shouting earnestly: 

“PLEASE SIGN THESE PAPERS TO SECURE YOUR ADMISSION INTO DATE TECH!” 

The three Seijoh students stared at him in silence. Finally Kageyama spoke. 

“Umm….why am I supposed to be going to Date Tech?”

“I need to become a better setter, so if I want to be like you, then I have to make sure to keep doing everything you do. But I can't see you all day unless you're in Date Tech too!"

Kageyama facepalmed and began scrolling through his contacts to find Nametsu’s number to yell at her because he knew that she and Futakichi probably encouraged it. Thankfully, Kageyama was surrounded by his fellow first years that weren’t as annoyingly overprotective as the third and second years…..or so he thought.

Next week, after Oikawa served straight at Koganegawa for the fifth time during a practice match, causing Futakuchi of all people to call him a sadist, Kageyama glared at Kunimi and Kindaichi who had the audacity to not even look apologetic. 

4) Inarizaki

Kageyama was going to kill Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The idiots had been playing pranks on each other for the past three weeks and this meant that when they left this morning to go to the spring nationals stadium, Matsukawa had forgotten to take Hanamki’s shoes out from where he hid them. This meant that Kageyama had to go all the way back to the hotel and look for them because Matsukawa _also_ forgot where he hid them. 

Kageyama stared at the directions he got from Coach Irihata again as he tried to find some sort of landmark to compare them to. Unfortunately, Tokyo was big and loud and busy and so unlike Miyagi that no matter how much Kageyama kept spinning, he couldn’t find anything that looked like the directions Coach wrote for him. 

Kageyama was about to rip the directions out of pure frustration when he saw a flash of red. He looked up and found the Inarizaki volleyball team walking as the two twins loudly complained. 

“Well ‘Tsumu if ya weren’t such an idiot then we wouldn’t hafta go ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE HOTEL TO GET YER STUPID SHOES!”

“OI! WHO FORGOT THEIR STUPID JERSEY IN INTERHIGH YA SCRUB!”

The number 4 player began to hold his head in his hands as he walked, while the captain berated them. Kagyeama listened some more before realizing that they were going to the same hotel as he was! He folded the directions and began to follow along stealthily. 

Unfortunately, Kageyama’s version of stealthy wasn’t as effective as he thought because 5 minutes later, the yellow haired twin turned around suddenly and stared at him. 

“If yer tryna get the drop on us or somethin, yer gonna need ta try harder than that.” 

Kageyama gulped as the other three turned around as well and he could feel their gazes burning a hole into his skull.

“W-wait! I swear I wasn’t following you for any bad reason. I’m trying to get to the same hotel as you but I got lost. My teammate forgot their shoes and since I’m the manager, they sent me to get them because they need to warm up.”

“Oh. You go to Aoba Johsai, the school that beat Shiratorizawa.” The guy that Kgeyama remembered as being their captain spoke as he analyzed Kageyama’s jersey. 

“Um yeah that’s us.” 

“I told ya he wasn’t trying to do anything bad Atsumu ya absolute idiot.” The number 4 spoke again. 

“Wait...Atsumu...you mean Miya Atsumu the number 1 highschool setter!” Kageyama was in so much shock, he didn’t notice his voice squeaking with excitement at the end. Atsumu preened at the praise while his brother held his head in his hands as he kept saying the words: end me now, on repeat. 

“Well well well. Looks like my reputation precedes me.” Atsumu grinned lazily. “Ya like setters?”

“Yeah it’s the best position. And your sets are awesome! They’re like fwish and-” Kageyama and Atsumu began walking ahead, both talking excitedly about being a setter and as the other three stared at them go. 

“Should we tell them they’re goin the wrong way?”

“Nah.”

\----

Kageyama and the others finally arrived at the main waiting area of the volleyball tournament where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were waiting for him. 

“Yo Kageyama what took you so long, man! I know our game isn’t until the afternoon but I didn’t think it would take that long to find the shoes.” Matsukawa spoke. 

“Tobio-kun was hungry so I bought him something to eat.” Atsumu spoke as he placed a hand on Kageyama’s head. (Actually, Osamu got hungry and Aran decided to get them all food, especially Kageyama because he distracted Atsumu from fighting with his brother thus giving them peace and quiet.)

“Who exactly are you?” Hanamaki spoke as he took the shoes from Kageyama and dragged Kageyama in between him and Matsukawa. 

“Someone that would definitely treat my team manager better than you lot by not makin them run across the city cuz I’m irresponsible.” Atsumu grinned at Hanamaki before turning to Kageyama. 

“Anyways Tobio-kun, if you ever move to my area and want to work with an actually good team that makes it to nationals on more than just a fluke…..call me.” Atsumu shoved a paper with his number into Kageyama’s hand before winking at the other two third years and going back to his team. 

Kageyama dragged both the third years away before their menacing aura became even larger. Needless to say, when Seijoh won against Inarizaki later on today, Hanamaki and Matsukawa celebrated a little too loudly. 

  
  
  


+1-Seijoh

They had finally had some down time after coming back from Tokyo. Between passing on the captaincy to a nervous Yahaba, to the third years sitting for their entrance exams, there was hardly any time for the team to really hang out. This was why Kageyama was very pleased to have finally found a day where they were all free and invited them over to his house. 

After the meal, everyone was relaxing and enjoying the company of their friends. Some were playing card games while others were watching and enjoying Kyoutani losing first in each round. 

“Hey...where’s Tobio-chan?” Oikawa spoke up suddenly. The rest of the team looked around before noticing that their host and manager wasn’t in the living room anymore. 

“Maybe he went to the bathroom?” 

As they began speculating, Kageyama walked back in holding a small box. Everyone turned to look at him as he placed the box on the table and suddenly became very shy. 

“Umm...so as you all know, graduation is tomorrow.” Kageyama spoke about the elephant in the room that no one wanted to acknowledge. 

“I just wanted to say that...I’m going to miss this team and that I never used to think I’d be a manager, or that I’d want anything to do with volleyball after my injury, but I don’t regret anything at all, this team is…..the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Kageyama looked at each of the players in turn. Some, like Kyoutani, gave him a small grin filled with pride, others like Oikawa and Kindaichi, didn’t bother hiding their tears. Before anyone else could reply, Kageyama pulled out small books from the box and gave them to each player. They opened them and found…

“Oh Tobio-chan this is beautiful.” Oikawa grinned as he flipped through the pages of the mini photo album, filled with pictures of the team and all the adventures they had together. Oikawa put down his album and attacked Kagyeama with a hug, with the rest of the team immediately following. 

Kageyama may be ridiculously popular with the other schools and players, but his heart would always belong to his team first and foremost. 

(Did Oikawa also secretly take a selfie of them doing a group hug to post on instagram where he knew it would be seen by the other volleyball teams just to rub it in their faces? Yes, yes he did.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending a bit OOC?  
> Maybe? 
> 
> Do I regret it?  
> Nah its cute
> 
> also this combines 2 of my head-cannons: kags can play the guitar like a boss, and kags also gets adopted by every other setter he meets except for kenma lol


End file.
